


Destiel Drabble 1

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 16:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: Hey, guys!! I have been out of the game for SO long. I thought that writing a few drabbles might be a good way for me to work my way back in, so here is the first! I hope you guys like it!





	Destiel Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!! I have been out of the game for SO long. I thought that writing a few drabbles might be a good way for me to work my way back in, so here is the first! I hope you guys like it!

“Absolutely not, Cas. It’s too dangerous.” Dean stood blocking the doorway with his arm. He could see that Castiel was fuming, but there was no chance he would be giving in this time. He couldn’t go through that again.

“It’s always dangerous, Dean,” Cas said, “and it never stops you.” He tried to push past Dean’s arm, but it didn’t budge. “I am going with you.”

Neither man was going to give in.

“Dammit, Cas, you’re not a fucking angel anymore. You’re human. Flesh and blood like the rest of us.” Dean was advancing into the room, Castiel stepping back.you’re not an angel anymore.” Dean pushed into the room, forcing Cas to back away. “You’re human. Flesh and blood, just like the rest of us. If you die, you’re dead. Chuck’s not here to put you back together, and I’m all out of deals.”

“I know that.” Cas ran a frustrated hand through his already ruffled hair. He didn’t understand what had gotten into Dean. Even after he lost his grace, he went on numerous hunts with the Winchesters. Since becoming human, Cas was having trouble sorting his confusing and intense emotions concerning Dean.

“I can’t do this!” Dean sighed and stared intently into Cas’s eyes. All he could think about were the days after the last hunt Cas went on. The sleepless nights he spent sitting in the armchair he’d pulled up next to Cas’s bed; the futile prayers to Chuck; the fear that he might never see those bright blue eyes again. He shook his head. “I can’t do it again, Cas.”

“I can’t sit around wondering if the man I love is ever going to open his eyes again,” Dean snapped. Tears threatened and before he could regain control of himself, Dean closed the foot of distance between them and kissed Cas.

Dean’s anger waned when he breathed in the sunshine and dark wood scent of the once-angel. Cas’s lips were soft against his, and his hands drifted up to Cas’s face, holding him in the kiss.

Cas stood stock still when Dean pulled away. Even though he didn’t understand all of the emotions swirling out of control inside him, he realized that he had been waiting for this moment without ever knowing it.

“I.. I didn’t know you felt that way, Dean.” Cas fidgeted awkwardly.

“Well, I do, so can you please just sit this one out?”

“No,” Cas said. “I can’t sit around wondering if the man I love is ever going to come home again.”

Dean opened his mouth to argue again, but there were no words he could say. Instead, he pulled Cas close and kissed him again.

“Fine,” Dean said, “you can come.”


End file.
